Wave Emotion
by MrPurplepanther
Summary: The rest of my stories will be written on Wattpad, if you wanna continue following me go there as I will not write here anymore, sorry! I hope to see you there! Link: /user/Purplepanther1234


**Authors Notes:**

 **This was the most random ship idea ever. Like I was just sitting in my English class, doing my work when all of the sudden. "Huh, I wonder what Neijre and Izuku would be like as a ship." AND HERE WE ARE. Guys I dont have a damn clue how to write Neijre, shes such a weird character to write since we have so little screentime or much written about her at all, but I think I did a nice job writing this, tell me what you think. I was planning on making this a really long story but im gonna save that for a another ship, and a certain character we never get to "See." Lol anyways hope you enjoyed this little short story. Yeah this is a short story, and it wont be updated with any more chapters.**

Well its the beginning of summer break for those at U.A. and everyone is excited to just let loose and have fun, but for Izuku Midoriya, thats not the case. You see he doesnt exactly do anything for summer vacation, the most he did was eat with his mother. He was actually planning on training for most of the vacation, mostly by himself without All Might. He knew he had to continue his training for One for All, he could only control 5% of One for All, he knew if he couldnt get more control over his own quirk, he would never become the Symbol of Peace. The last day of school was definitely interesting for him, first off Ochaco actually got him a gift, granted it was only a small cookie but he thought of it as like an expensive delicacy. Most of his friends actually got him gifts, making him kinda sad he never got anyone a gift. He felt so special, so important. He felt like the luckiest person to have such amazing friends. He left the classroom almost crying, he couldnt help it, no ones ever given him a gift just for something like the last day of school... Let alone a gift at all.

He heard a knock on his door while he was lifting his weights, which granted were way too light for him at this point but was better than nothing. He stood up, thinking nothing of who would be at his door, probably a friend asking if he wanted to hang out. He grabbed the door, surprised to see a very big, strong looking Mirio standing in front of him. Wait why was a member of the Big 3 at his dorm? "O-oh uhh Hi there Togata! Wh... What are you doing here? I-I mean nice to see you!" Izuku asked nervously. Hes always looked up to the Big 3, almost like mentors to him, but hes never actually talked to them on his own, hes always been too nervous to even think about it, but here was Mirio, standing in front of him. He had a confident smile, his arms nothing but muscle.

"Hello there Midoriya, its been a while since we talked huh?" He said. Izuku felt like he did something wrong, nodding his head instead of answering, he stepped to the side, letting in the behemoth of a man. He only took one step forward in the doorway, where he continued to have a confident smile. "Mr. Aizawa wanted us to have a dinner party to celebrate the new year of U.A. that was upon us, but Tamaki cancelled due to... Complications, so Aizawa suggested we bring a student with us. And Hado suggested we bring you, and I figured it would be nice to get to know one of our fellow students. She seemed pretty keen on you too, so wanna come to dinner with us?" Mirio said, his voice steady. Izuku froze up, so wait, the Big 3, the most powerful students on campus, wants a first year like Izuku to join them. Granted he actually didnt want to go since he didnt want to really do anything this summer, but he didnt want to look bad to the Big 3, but he remembered something. Neijre wanted him to come, undoubtedly the most powerful of the Big 3 and definitely the prettiest girl hes ever seen wanted him to come? He blushed profusely, he tried hiding it but failed.

"Y...Yeah... That would be cool... Whats the location?" Izuku said, taking out his phone. It was 7:30, just around sunset. Mirios smile got slightly bigger.

"Dont worry about that, get dressed into something nice were going right now." Mirio said. This effectively made Izuku freak out, immediately sweat formed on his forehead and hands started to shake. He couldnt think of anything to wear, right now he was just wearing a t-Shirt and shorts, he wasnt one to wear anything fancy, what would he wear?

"O-oh right now? Uhhhhh yeah... Ill be out soon." He said, quickly closing the door to rummage through his closet. Mirio was wearing a simple white button up colar shirt, with blue dress pants. What could Izuku wear that could even be remotely considered fancy? He looked thriugh his closet, literally throwing any article clothing he deems unworthy to the side. He found a nice looking green button up shirt, along with some green dress pants, which he forgot he even had. He found a green overcoat, which he thought was fancy enough. After putting it on... He did look somewhat good, although it didnt suit him at all. He doesnt even think hes ever gone out in public looking fancy. He grabbed his phone, sticking it in his pocket as he tried to calm himself down, taking deep long breaths. The Big 3 had invited him to dinner, him of all people, and by Neijre of all people. He breathed even harder, slowly walking over to the door and opening it, Mirio still standing there with a smile on his face like always.

"I see your sticking with the green theme, it suits you." Mirio said. He noticed how nervous Izuku looked, he was actaully sweating slightly. "Hey come on man, were humans too. Just because were a higher grade than you doesnt mean were differant. Were fellow students like you too." Mirio said, patting Izuku on the back. Izuku felt a little better, Mirio did have a point, he was a student just like Izuku, learning how to become a hero just like him.

"Yeah... Sorry Togata, I just always felt that you guys deserve such a massive amount of respect, I mean you guys are the most powerful students at U.A.!" Izuku said, his voice getting louder near the end. "Your people us first years look up to and strive to be, how can we not treat you with utmost respect?" Izuku said, curious as to what he would say. Mirio thought about it for a second, Izuku was right, everyone in the lower grades want to be like them, to be the most powerful, even to be part of the Big 3

"Your right Midoriya, that is definitely true." Mirio said, Izuku speechless at the praise. "But you know, thats the thing. Sure us members of the Big 3 are good friends, but its the fact that were a part of the Big 3 that we dont have many friends." Mirio said, his smile dissapearing. Izuku looked at him, no longer speechless at the praise, but at the confession. "Theres a reason why you dont see us just walking around, no its not because were out training." Mirio said, his voice getting slightly choked. "Its because we cant stand the fact that were alone, Tamaki always been an introvert but Hado, no Neijre... It gets to her." Mirio said, looking away from Izuku. They eventually reached the street, Mirio continued walking, indicating the restraunt was close by. Izuku looked up at Mirio, who stole a glance at him, he had nothing but worried eyes staring at him. Mirio quickly turned back, trusting that he wont regret what hes about to say. "Look Midoriya, im not gonna force anything on you... And you dont have to do this just because im Mirio, but could youn please try and cheer up Neijre? She may not act it but its really been getting to her. Ive been hearing her cry almost every night, about her loneliness. As her friend... Its been killing me. So please, try and make her happy." Mirio said, wiping away a stubborn tear going down his cheek. Izuku was speechless yet again, Mirio just asked him to do something for him, well it was something Izuku doubts he would be able to do but...

"I-ill do it Mirio. And if its any consolation... Ive always thought of you guys as friends, sure we rarely talk, but you care for every single person in the hero course, and you know what? Ill do my best to show that to Hado." Izuku said, surprised that he even said that. But it was true, hes always thought of Mirio and Neijre as friends to him, they only wanted the best for everyone, and they were nice to him. He never thought that the Big 3 would ever be lonely, they sat together during lunch and always seemed like they were having a good time. And Neijre was always the happy, go lucky one of the bunch, she was the last person Izuku thought would be down. But this is his friends right? He'll do his best to make her better. Mirios smile came back, Izuku considered him a friend this whole time?

"Well I appreciate that Midoriya, and im sure Neijre will appreciate that as well." Mirio said, giving him a confident wink. Izuku was glad he chose to come, he wouldve never learned about the Big 3s secret, or that he would actually be helping them. He was determined, determined that he'll complete his new mission. He clenched his hand into a fist, excited to help Neijre, and even Mirio as well. Although he was very nervous, what if he messes up? Or he doesnt do a good job?

"But wait... What if I dont do a good job? What if I dont make her feel better..." Izuku said, scared at the realization. He was never was a people person, nor did he do good with comforting people. All he can really do is try and change the subject or at most put a hand on the persons shoulder. Mirio kept his smile.

"I know you'll do good Midoriya, you know why?" Mirio said, waitng for him to acknowledge. He shook his head slightly. "Ive seen how well you work with people, specially with your friends and the entire class of 1A. You know how to react to a situation, whether it be a natural disaster, a villian or even an injured comrade. I heard you even comforted a classmate after she apologized to your class, I know you can do this." Mirio said, looking at Izukus with eyes of pure trust. Izuku could see Mirio was putting all his trust in Izuku, to help out his friend, no their friend. He gave a nervous, but comfident thumbs up as they reached the restraunt. It was a big and expensive looking restraunt, with the words "Kagaruzaka-Shinsen" written on the front. "This restraunt is one of few restraunts here in Japan thats authorized to serve official Kobe beef. It also has private rooms, which Mr. Aizawa luckily has rented out for us." Mirio said, gesturing Izuku to follow him into the restraunt. It was surprisingly smaller than it looked only a bar and few tables, although Izuku could see curtains with what he assumed to be the private room. He could only see 5 visible private rooms, the Mirio heading towards being the farthest to the left. Mirio pulled back the curtain for Izuku, where he could see Neijre wearing what looked like a Purple dress with her hair put up in swirls like her hero costume, she actaully looked quite cute. Izuku blushed. Neijre waved at him frantically, a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Midoriya! Im so glad you showed up! She said, her smile instinctively making Izuku smile as well. There was a booth along the wall, while there was one chair on the other side. Mirio sat in the chair, which Izuku could only assume was on purpose. He blushed as Neijre patted the spot next to her and scooted over slightly. He tried to hide his blush as he sat next to Neijre, trying his best not to make her feel uncomfortable, although he did brush up aginst her arm slightly, making him blush even more, she felt sparks of warmth radiate from her arm where he touched her, she didnt think much of it, just tried to keep a smile on her face. The booth was actually pretty comfortable, the cusioning making it surprisingly nice to sit in. "You look nice Midoriya! The green suits you so well!" Neijre said, making Izuku blush more and more. He thought it didnt suit him, the formal clothing, but seeing as how both of the Big 3 thought it did, he changed his opinion.

"O-oh, t-thanks Hado. You do too." He said, surprised at his comment. He could see the hint of a blush on her face, although it quickly dissapeared. "T-thanks for suggesting I come this special event Hado." He said, quickly picking up a menu to preoccupy himself. He gasped at the prices most of these things he couldnt even afford on his own, even the prices of the alcohol seemed absurd... Not that he needed to worry about that. Neijre noticed, gently nudging him on the shoulder.

"Hey dont even worry about the prices, its all going on Mr. Aizawas card anyways, so order whatever you want!" Neijre said, putting her hand up in the air, like she was fist bumping the air. Izuku smiled slightly, hes always enjoyed Neijres positive attitude, she didnt even seem upset in any way. Although he could tell by Mirios face that was on purpose, even Izuku noticed that it sounded forced, her eyes could tell him alone something was up. He stole a silent glance over to Mirio, who gave him a slight nod, indicating to Izuku it was his time to shine.

"H-hey Neijre, you know what?" Izuku said, waiting for her to turn to him. She shooks her head violently side to side as if she was so exicted to know. "Weve known eachother long enough, why not e-exchange phone numbers? I mean weve been friends for a while right, why not talk more right?" Izuku said, hating his voice clipped during that. Neijres smile dissapeared, her face almost emotionless, speechless. Izuku thought of her as a friend, and wanted her number? She couldnt believe it, like she imagined it. She looked right at Izukus eyes, making eye contact with him. His eyes were filled with nervousness, but there was something else hidden there, almost like... Care? She and Izuku both blushed, this time Neijres blush fully visible to Mirio and Izuku. She shook her head, putting a smile back on her face.

"Y-yeah of course Midoriya, toss me your phone." She said, internally punching herself for immediatly asking for his phone. Izuku reached into his pockets, his hands so shakey it was hard to even get a grip on it. He nervously laughed as he finally got his phone out of his pocket. He chucked it over to Neijre, who caught it without any problems. She manuevered her way through Izukus phone, which luckily was an Apple phone, which she was familiar with. She typed in her contact information, even taking a selfie for her contact picture. She didnt like her picture, attempting take another but not liking that one as well. "Ugh, why do I not look good in any of these?" Neijre said out of frustration. Izuku turned his head over to the phone screen, looking at the picture Neijre took.

"W-well in my opinion. I think you look f-fantastic H-Hado." Izuku said, blushing as soon as he finished. Neijre looked over at him, her blush standing out even more with her purple dress. She never really liked taking pictures, she always thought she looked ugly, or undesirable or something along that nature, to hear someone say otherwise had her almost dumbfounded.

"Well... If I look so fantastic, why not join me in my picture?" Neijre said, opening up Izukus camera app. Izuku blushed more... Man how much can one blush? He scooted slightly closer to Neijre, although she gestured for him to come closer, he was hesitant but he inched ever closer to Neijre. Finally Neijre just wrapped her arm around Izuku, bringing him closer to her. Their arms were touching, their legs, hell even their hair touched in some places, and everywhere they touched warm soarks radiated from Neijre, she didnt know what this meant, but she continued to try and ignore it. Izukus blush was at full capacity, his face entirely red. Neijre noticed, she giggled at his expense, although she couldnt help but blush slightly. "Oh come on Midoriya, were just taking a picture, calm down." She said, setting a timer for 5 seconds on the camera. Izuku could see both their faces on the screen, Neijre looked so good and pretty, while Izuku looked like he didnt want to do it at all... Well he would be lying if he said he didnt want to totally do it. Neijre pressed the camera button, which started a timer on the phone screen, Izuku didnt know what to do, his nerves were getting to him. But when he looked over at Mirio, he was smiling, Mirio nodded his head slightly, like he was doing a good job. Izuku got a new round of courage, giving his best smile at the last second. Neijre looked at the photo, her smile immediately getting bigger. "Wow, we look really good! Specially you Midoriya." She said, ruffling up his already messy hair. Izuku blushed, waving it off.

"O-oh no. Im nothing compared to you Hado." Izuku said, looking away in embarrassment. Neijre yet again blushed, shes surprised she can blush this much in one day. The waiter came around, asking if they wanted any drinks. Mirio asked for an Oolong tea, while Neijre and Izuku asked for a bottle of Coke. They both giggled at their love for the same drink. Well Izuku was definitely doing a good job at cheering up Neijre, she already looked more happy than she did just minutes ago, her mood has perked up, she no longer has to force a smile, she gotten what feels like a 100% better. But they both knew she was still somewhat sad, and Izuku had no idea how to make her feel better. He tried talking to her, asking about her time at U.A., hell he even tried to play a game with her on his phone, but none seemed to do the trick. The waiter came around, asking what they wanted, Izuku stole a glance at his menu again, there wasnt really anything he thought he would like, and anything that did was well over 5000 yen.

"I think ill take the Shatoburian Kobe Beef." Neijre said, also holding her empty bottle indicating she needed another. They all looked at her, that was the most expensive plate on the menu, 12000 yen. The waiter looked at Izuku, waiting for his answer, he started freaking out, he didnt know what to get so he picked the first thing that came to mind.

"U-uh ill take the same thing. The uh Shatoburian Kobe Beef. And I would also like a refill." He said holding up his empty bottle of Coke as well. Mirio ordered Tokusen-Karubi short ribs, which was also Kobe Beef. Neijre was surprised, she thought for sure Mirio would order the same thing as her, but instead Izuku did, not that she minded. She laughed, although slightly forced.

"Ah come on Midoriya, you dont have to get the same thing I get just because its me." Neijre said, playfully punching Izuku in the shoulder. Izuku blushed, rubbing the area where she hit him.

"W-well thats not it... I mean ive never tried Kobe Beef, I just thought if you picked it, it would be good." Izuku said, slightly lieing. While its true hes never actually tried Kobe Beef, he also did it because he thought it would cheer up Neijre even more... Which seemed to work. She seemed to perk up after that, her mood sounding like she was genuinely happy now. They talked about differant video games and comics, Izuku was actually really surprised, he never thought Neijre would be into the same things as he was, she even had the same game consoles as he did. Neijre was surprised shed find someone that liked her stuff too, shes always been into games that others would find bad, but the fact that Izuku liked them too... She actually felt happy for the first time in a while.

Hey Midoriya, could I see your phone for a second?" Mirio said, his question surprising even Neijre. Izuku nodded slightly, handing him the phone. Mirio quickly typed in his number, not bothering to take a contact photo as he handed Izuku his phone. Izuku was confused until he felt his phone vibrate with a text from Mirio. _"Your doing good Midoriya, im glad your doing this for Neijre, I havent seen her this happy in a while. Keep it up."_ He read, Mirio giving him a thumbs up. Izuku smiled, glad he was doing a good job. He continued to talk to Neijre until their food eventually arrived. Izuku and Neijres steaks were smaller than they thought, for the price they thought it would atleast be a normal sized steak.

"Huh, smaller than I thought." Izuku said, although it did look good. The waiter cut the steak in half, showing it was perfectly cooked to a medium. Neijeres was the same. She nodded her head.

"Well why don't you go first Midoriya, you are our guest after all, try your Kobe Beef." Neijre said, a smile on her face. Izuku gave a small smile, taking a knife and cutting a small piece off the already small steak. He picked up his fork, the tiny peice effortlessly sliding onto the fork, he examined it, the meat a perfect pink, with just the edges a brown color. He slowly put the fork in his mouth, letting the steaks flavor cover his mouth. The steak literally melted in his mouth, almost like butter. He couldnt believe the flavors exploding in his mouth, it was the perfect blend of salt, pepper, garlic and any other seasoning they used. The flavors were so vivid, so addicting, it made him want more.

"Oh my god... This is the best steak ive ever had!" Izuku said, cutting off another piece. Neijres never tried Kobe Beef either, so she quickly cut off a piece and ate it, immediately experiencing the same flavors Izuku did.

"Your right! Dude this tastes like a slice of heaven!" She said, immediately cutting off a bigger piece and eating it, not even chewing it. "It just melts in your mouth... Mmm this is so good!" She said, her eyes closed in ecstacy as she let the steaks juices coat her mouth. Mirio smiled, indulging in his own food as they all enjoyed a Kobe Beef dinner. Izuku finished first, almost sad that he ate it so fast, Neijre was a close second, like Izuku sad that she finished it so quickly. Mirio finished third, wiping some juice off his chin as the waiter took away their plates. He returned quickly asking if they wanted dessert. They all looked at eachother, silently agreeing.

"I think we'll get a round of sherbert for all of us." Mirio said, handing off the dessert menu. Izuku could feel his phone vibrate again. He conspicuously got his phone out of his pocket, surprised to see that it wasnt Mirio that texted him but Neijre. " _Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could talk with me after this?"_ Is all it said. It was so vague, and it could mean so many things. Did Izuku do something wrong? He looked over at Neijre, who stole a glamce at him, she didnt have a smile, or anything that showed she was happy, it was more like... Sadness again. She shook her head, her smile returning as she went back to talking to Mirio, who gave Izuku a glance, like he had some idea as to what was happening. Luckily their sherberts arrived, which made all of them atleast somewhat happy. They all enjoyed the mixture of flavors, it was like they mixed every single flavor of ice cream and made it to one. They all finished quickly, the waiter handing them their bill. Neijre stole a glance at the receipt. Izuku couldnt see, but Neijre was one step ahead of him, texting him. " _Omg 40000 yen! Dude our steaks were half that alone. But lets be honest, they were to die for. Worth it!"_ She said. Izuku wouldnt lie, the steaks were pretty damn good, but he couldnt help but feel bad for Aizawa. " _Yeah it was! Although I kinda feel bad for Mr. Aizawas bank account."_ Izuku said, fumbling his letters every now and then. Mirio could tell they were having a good time texting eachother, so he figured hed help Izuku out. "Hey guys, I think im gonna go back to the dorm rooms, I cant help but feel tired after that hearty dinner. Ill leave you guys to pay the bill, heres Aizawas card." He said, throwing a credit card through the air. Izuku caught it in mid air, between his two fingers, earning him an "Ooh" from Neijre. Mirio conspicuously winked at Izuku, letting him know this was his chance to talk to Neijre alone. Just like that, Mirio left the room, leaving Izuku and Neijre alone. Izuku blushed profusely, looking down as he continued to sit next to Neijre.

"H-have fun?" Izuku asked trying to start a conversation. He didnt really know what to expact, Neijre wanted to talk to him, alone it sounded like, so for all he know she may even be mad at him or something.

"Well yeah of course I did!" Neijre said, trying to sound excited. She really did have fun, Izuku actaully made her forget about her loneliness at times, like she actually had a friend... Actually Izuku did say she was his friend. And they did exchange phone numbers. "But... Togata told you didnt he." Neijre said, her voice turning dead serious. She looked down, her long light blue hair covering her face when she did. Izuku was surprised at the change of mood, he looked down, nodding his head. Neijre turned around, trying to hide her face. "You know... I wasnt always like this, I wasnt always the happy go lucky Neijre you know right now." Neijre said, standing up to pace the room. "Ever since elementary school, ive always been alone, always been friendless. It was all because of my damn looks! I mean look at me, im cute right? Thats the problem, its that problem that led me to being alone for most of my school years. But then I joined U.A., and all of that changed. Everyone accepted me for who I am, I finally had friends, I could talk to people, and they would talk to me, and I really enjoyed my first 2 years here. But then..." She said, not able to finish. "I joined the Big 3... And all that changed. Instantly I went from having groups of friends, to only 2... I dont even think I can consider Amajiki a friend. Look I know Mirio just told you to call me a friend, just..." She said, not able to finish again. She began reliving her past memories, almost crying at times. Izuku couldnt believe what he just learned. He never relised Neijre lived such a lonely life, he never even knew she was friendless up until a few hours ago when Mirio told him. He could tell Neijre was really upset, probably from telling him so much personal stuff. He could think of one thing that just might help, but yet again it may not help either, but he had to try.

"Im the same way..." He said, waiting for her to turn around, which eventually she did. "I was quirkless all my life, I was an outcast, nobody liked me. Everyone laughed at me for wanting to become a hero, just because I didnt have a quirk." He said, he too starting to relive the memories of his past. "It was like that all through out elementary and high school, and even when I eventually did get a quirk... Nobody believed in me. I almost didnt even come to U.A. because I didnt know how to control it, and its taken me months and months of training to finally to get me to this point now." He said, looking down at his arm, activating his quirk, letting the green sparks fly off his arm. "I may have great friends now, but in reality... Im still lonely, and still feel alone." Izuku said, deactivating his quirk. He never thought he would be revealing this to Neijre, but seeing as how she just told him so much, he felt she deserved it, plus it was only fair right? He started walking over to Neijre slowly. "Ive always thought of you guys as friends. Mirio, Amajiki, and espcially you Hado. Mirio didnt tell me to say anything, I even told him on the way over here I considered all you guys my friends." Izuku said, standing right in front of Neijre now. Neijre was standing in awe at what Izuku was saying, she stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "Y-yes, he told me about how sad youve been, and yeah he wanted me to make you feel better, but ive always thought of you as a friend Hado, and I always will, no one can say otherwise." Izuku said, embarressed at how he worded it. Neijre blushed, deeper than every other time too. She never thought Izuku would even consider her a friend, she thought he would be the exact opposite, she knew how nervous Izuku can be, he can barely talk to a girl without stuttering his words and getting flustered... So how was she differant?

"M-midoriya I..." She said, making eye contact with Midoriya, who gave a sad smile. "Thanks..." She said, not able to say anything else. She was still looking down, refusing to look at the boy. Izuku felt kinda bad, he didnt mean to make Neijre feel so bad, it was the last thing he wanted, he was about to apologize when Neijre continued talking. "Well... Im sorry I put you through so much today." Neijre said, finally moving her hair away from her face. She smiled sadly, making Izuku feel flushed again.

"U-uh you dont have to apologize Hado! I-its my fault for making you get so upset, I should be the one apologizing right now." Izuku said, sitting back down. Neijre followed, sitting down next to him, although closer than he thought. He blushed. "I... Im glad you told me this Hado, and im glad I came too. This was actually really fun. Ill be honest, I was just planning on staying in my dorm for the entire summer, doing nothing but train, but now that ive done this... I wanna get out and do things, have fun..." Izuku said, looking up to see the waiter taking their check and receipt. He looked over to Neijre, who looked a little better, but still a little upset. "Im sorry Hado... I never wanted to see you like this, in fact I wanted the opposite, I wanted you happy, feeling better. I knew I wouldnt do a good job..." Izuku said, punching himself. Hes not a people person, never has been, never will be, even though he has friends now, he still feels lonely, and prefers to be alone. He was about to get up and leave, scooting away from Neijre to stand up, but just as he was about to Neijre grabbed his arm, her grip surprisingly strong. He turned around, Neijres face no longer looking sad, but somewhat... Compassionate?

"Midoriya, you dont need to apoligize for anything." Neijre said, forming a sad looking smile. "You helped me a lot Midoriya, and you dont have to keep calling me Hado anymore..." She said, blushing slightly. "For the first time in a long time... I forgot about how lonely I was, and I felt like I actually had a friend. I dont know what it is about you but... You make me feel like weve been friends forever." She said. Izuku blushed, no ones ever given him lermission to use their first name other than Tsuyu.

"O-oh... Well thanks Ha- I mean Neijre. You can call me Izuku then..." He said, he too blushing. Hes never given someome permission to use his first name other than family. Neijres eyes got wide, almost like she was processing his name, like it was a foreign word

"Izuku..." She said, saying it a few more times. "I like that... It suits you better." She said, finally giving a nice smile. Izuku blushed even more, he never thought of his name as special, well thats probably because not many people call him by his first name, well no one actually calls him by his first name.

"O-oh... Well thanks. Neijre suits you too." He said. They both blushed, Neijre not blushing this much in a long time. Izuku checked his watch, surprised at the time. "Wow its already 9:30, we should probably head back to the dorms." Izuku said, the waiter coming back to their table right as they said that with their check and card. Neijre nodded, her smile returning. She never thought one boy 2 years younger than her could make her feel so much better. She went from being so depressed and sad, to feeling comfortable, happy and even safe from him. She didnt know why, but she felt her heart starting to beat faster as she stared at Izuku, her adrenaline rushing through her veins. This has never happened to her, for anyone, and she have a clue why either. She tried to ignore, but she just couldnt stop. She shook her head, trying to preoccupy her mind with something else. Izuku went through the curtain, going into the brightly lit dining area of the restraunt. It took his eyes time to adjust. Izuku gave thanks to the employees, opening the door for Neijre, both slightly blushing. The cold night air licked at Izukus cheeks, his jacket luckily keeping himself mostly warm. Neijre was a differant story, her thin purple dress made her shiver as she stepped out, and her cheeks stinged. She tried to look normal when Izuku looked at her, but he could tell she was freezing. He figured he could survive a few minutes of cold. He took off his jacket, the cold instantly stinging his upper body as he walked over to Neijre, who was just a few steps away from him.

"H-hey Izuku, y-you dont have to d-do that." Neijre said, trying to get Izuku to put the jacket back on. The fact that she stuttered her words from her shivering made Izuku sure he was gonna do it. He draped his jacket over her, the warm jacket instantly making Neijres shivering stop. She was surprised at how warm it was, the warm sparks also came back. She thought it only happened when Izuku touched her, but her entire body was radiating the strange warm sparks, and it actually freaked her out. "Come on Izuku, your obviously freezing now." Neijre said. Izuku shook his head.

"I can survive a f-few minutes of cold." Izuku said, trying to keep himself warm. He activated his quirk, which surprisingly actually worked really well. He showed it off to Neijre, who clapped in excitement.

"Wow! Thats really smart Izuku!" She said, impressed at his creativity. He blushed slightly as he started walking in the direction of U.A., with Neijre following right beside him. They walked in silence for a while, but eventually started talking about their time together and what their favorite part about the dinner was. They eventually made it to the gates of U.A., stopping right outside it. They looked at eachother, not really knowing what to say, Neijre finally spoke. "Thanks for coming Izuku, it was really fun! Really I enjoyed it so much, its been a while since ive had so much fun." Neijre said, her smile a genuine heartfelt smile. Izuku looked away in embarrassment, his blush bigger than hes ever seen.

"Y-yeah, I really enjoyed it too." Izuku said, cursing himself for stuttering again. Neijre blushed, her heart started beating fast again, her veins flowing with adrenaline. She didnt know what to do until she had a certain thought. 'No, I cant, hes just done so much for me, I cant do that... But how am I gonna hold back these feelings?' She thought to herself. Shes never done it before obviously, so she most likely would screw it up. But after what happened... Shes feeling confident. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. She bent down slightly to Izukus level, making eye contact with him, she leaned in close to him, so close she could feel his breath, he was taking short quick breaths, indicating how nervous he was. She leaned in closer next to his cheek, giving him a heartfelt kiss on his cheek. Izuku was beyond surprised, Neijre, a member of the Big 3 was kissing him. Granted it was on his cheek but it was still a kiss. He stood there in silence, not even taking any breaths anymore. She kissed him for a solid 3 seconds, every second feeling like an hour to her. She finally broke off from him, her lipstick leaving a light purple, almost lavender stain on his cheek. She just smiled, walking towards her dorm room. "Wow..." Was all Izuku was able to say, standing there with his mouth slightly open. After a minute of shock he smiled. Walking off to his dorm building, excited for the upcoming Summer vacation.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Dude I rewrote this story so many times, it was so difficult to get a good sotry going since I have no da,n clue how to write Neijre. I will admit it couldve been better, but im just gonna leave it at this. My next publishing will either be the second chapter for Minas Seven Minutes of Heaven Revised or another story I got an idea to write. But anyways I hope you enjoyed my first non M story lol.**


End file.
